transhumanismfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
NBIC-1:Towards Unifying Science and Converging Technology
Although recent progress in the four NBIC realms has been remarkable, further rapid progress in many areas will not happen automatically. Indeed, science and engineering have encountered several barriers, and others are likely to appear as we press forward. In other areas, progress has been hard-won, and anything that could accelerate discovery would be exceedingly valuable. For example, cognitive neuroscience has made great strides recently unlocking the secrets of the human brain, with such computer-assisted techniques as functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI). However, current methods already use the maximum magnetic field strength that is considered safe for human beings. The smallest structures in the brain that can routinely be imaged with this technique are about a cubic millimeter in size, but this volume can contain tens of thousands of neurons, so it really does not let scientists see many of the most important structures that are closer to the cellular level. To increase the resolution further will require a new approach, whether novel computer techniques to extract more information from fMRI data or a wholly different method to study the structure and function of regions of the brain, perhaps based on a marriage of biology and nanotechnology. : Another example is in the area of information science, where progress has depended largely upon the constant improvement in the speed and cost-effectiveness of integrated circuits. However, current methods are nearing their physical limits, and it is widely believed that progress will cease in a few years unless new approaches are found. Nanotechnology offers realistic hope that it will be possible to continue the improvement in hardware for a decade or even two decades longer than current methods will permit. Opinion varies on how rapidly software capabilities are improving at the present time, but clearly, software efficiency has not improved at anything like the rate of hardware, so any breakthrough that increases the rate of software progress would be especially welcome. One very promising direction to look for innovations is biocomputing, a host of software methods that employ metaphors from such branches of biology as genetics. Another is cognitive science, which can help computer scientists develop software inspired by growing understanding of the neural architectures and algorithms actually employed by the human brain. : Many other cases could be cited in which discoveries or inventions in one area will permit progress in others. Without advances in information technology, we cannot take full advantage of biotechnology in areas such as decoding the human genome, modeling the dynamic structure of protein molecules, and understanding how genetically engineered crops will interact with the natural environment. Information technology and microbiology can provide tools for assembling nanoscale structures and incorporating them effectively in microscale devices. Convergence of nonorganic nanoscience and biology will require breakthroughs in the ways we conceptualize and teach the fundamental processes of chemistry in complex systems, which could be greatly facilitated by cognitive science research on scientific thinking itself. : Thus, in order to attain the maximum benefit from scientific progress, the goal can be nothing less than a fundamental transformation of science and engineering. Although the lists of potential medium-term benefits have naturally stressed applications, much of the unification must take place on the level of fundamental science. From empirical research, theoretical analysis, and computer modeling we will have to develop overarching scientific principles that unite fields and make it possible for scientists to understand complex phenomena. One of the reasons sciences have not merged in the past is that their subject matter is so complex and challenging to the human intellect. We must find ways to rearrange and connect scientific findings so that scientists from a wider range of fields can comprehend and apply them within their own work. It will therefore be necessary to support fundamental scientific research in each field that can become the foundation of a bridge to other fields, as well as support fundamental research at the intersections of fields. : Fundamental research will also be essential in engineering, including computer engineering, because engineers must be ready in the future to take on entirely new tasks from those they have traditionally handled. The traditional tool kit of engineering methods will be of limited utility in some of the most important areas of technological convergence, so new tools will have to be created. This has already begun to happen in nanotechnology, but much work remains to be done developing engineering solutions to the problems raised by biology, information, and the human mind. : It is possible to identify a number of areas for fundamental scientific research that will have especially great significance over the coming twenty years for technological convergence to improve human performance. Among these, the following four areas illustrate how progress in one of the NBIC fields can be energized by input from others: *''Entirely new categories of materials, devices, and systems for use in manufacturing, construction, transportation, medicine, emerging technologies, and scientific research.'' Nanotechnology is obviously preeminent here, but information technology plays a crucial role in both research and design of the structure and properties of materials and in the design of complex molecular and microscale structures. It has been pointed out that industries of the future will use engineered biological processes to manufacture valuable new materials, but it is also true that fundamental knowledge about the molecular-level processes essential to the growth and metabolism of living cells may be applied, through analogy, to development of new inorganic materials. Fundamental materials science research in mathematics, physics, chemistry, and biology will be essential. *''Живая клетка, являющаяся самой сложной из известных форм материи, а так же системой, чьи компоненты взаимодействуют на наноуровне.'' Её базовые свойства и функции находятся на самом первом уровне организации биосистем, т.е. наноуровне. Недавние работы в смежных областях биотехнологии и микроэлектроники, особенно над проектом так называемого «гена-чипа», наводят на мысль, что объединение нанотехнологии, биотехнологии и информатики способно приблизить создание «Био-нано процессора», программирующего сложные биологические системы, имитиируя внутриклеточные процессы на чипе. Другие методы исследования могут стать результатом продолжающихся работ по изучению влияния генов на живое тело как в качестве физических структур, так и в плане химической активности. Виртуальная реальность и увеличение возможностей компьютерных технологий позволят учёным моделировать живую клетку изнутри и увидеть, что именно происходит, когда они манипулируют тем или иными молекулами протеинов или внутриклеточными наноструктурами. *''Основные принципы расширения чувственных, вычислительных и коммуникационных систем, особенно интеграция их различных компонентов в глобальную информационную сеть высшего порядка.'' Прорыв в области нанотехнологии будет необходим для поддержания темпов быстрого улучшения компьютерного оборудования в грядущие 20 лет. Биология поможет изучить поведение сложных динамических систем, а так же специфику органических и химических методов ощущения окружающей среды. Когнитивная наука обеспечит возможности передачи информации от человека к человеку наиболее эффективным путём. Призыв к рассмотрению множества проблем, возникающих между технической и информационной составляющими компьютеров, воплощается в настоящее время для достижения надёжности и безопасности в глобальных информационных сетях, где собираются и предлагаются различные виды информации, обеспечивая взаимодействие в любом месте и в любой момент времени. *''Структура, функции, а так же случайные нарушения функций разумных систем, особенно человеческого сознания.'' Биотехнологии, нанотехнологии и моделирование могут предложить новые, более эффективные методы изучения активной работы мозга, начиная от рецепторов и других структур, намного меньших, чем одиночный нейрон, до функциональной специфики нейронов, главных компонентов мозга, а затем и всего мозга как целой системы, всё-таки являющейся объединением. Сам процесс познания человеком окружающего мира не может быть исследован без анализа взаимодействия человека с окружающей средой, включая окружающую его культуру. Информационные технологии, используемые для обработки данных о мозге, должны выдавать критическо-объективные результаты; весьма сложен и вопрос изучения мозга зрелого человека, сформированного как благодаря генетической информации, так и благодаря онтогенетическому развитию. Но всё это в целом будет основой для экспериментов по созданию систем с искусственным интеллектом, где так же будут задействованы нейронные сети, генетические алгоритмы, автономные личностные характеристики, логические самообучающиеся программы, а так же системы запоминания и поиска сложной по своей структуре информации. Взаимозависимость четырёх областей NBIC друг от друга по предложенному участником симпозиума В.А. Уоллисом заявлению можно выразить так: ::::Если Когнитивисты смогут обдумать это, ::::Наноинженеры построят это, ::::Биотехнологи приведут это в исполнение, ::::И Информационные технологи проконтролируют это. Представитель каждого из четырёх описанных выше направлений исследований сфокусирован на одной из научных областей (нанотехнология, биотехнология, информационная технология и когнитология соответственно), однако видно, какой прогресс может быть достигнут за счёт конвергенции с другими областями знания. Это не подходящий к месту наставительный пример, это скорее вопрос, ответ на которые способен заметно улучшить различные области человеческой деятельности. Однако конвергенция возможна только если мы преодолеем существенные интеллектуальные барьеры. Особенным требованием для этого будет развитие иерархической структуры с целью интеграции наук, различных по уровням, областям развития и способам получения данных. За век или даже менее, образованные люди поняли, что знание может быть организовано путём построения научной иерархии, с физикой в качестве базы, затем – химией и биологией, и так до психологии и экономики. Но только сейчас стало возможным чётко увидеть, как каждый уровень такой структуры поддерживает более высокий и делиться информацией с нижним. Некоторые приверженцы независимости биологии, психологии и социальных наук выступали против этого как «редукционизма», утверждая, что истины, открытые в их области, являются самостоятельными и не нуждаются в приведении в соответствие с законами других наук. Но такие узкие наукоцентрические взгляды ущербны, поскольку, как проясняет этот доклад, признание своей связи друг с другом увеличивает фактическую эффективность от взаимодействия всех наук между собой. Тенденция к объединению знания через комбинирование естественных, социальных и гуманитарных наук, объясняемая причинно-следственной связью, уже началась (NYAS 2002) и это должно отразится на согласованности между собой научных и технических тенденций (Роко, 2002, в этом докладе), а так же на интеграции финансирования научно-исследовательских программ. Здание науки может быть построено только благодаря пониманию архитектуры природы. На наноуровне атомы и простые молекулы соединяются в сложные структуры, как ДНК, подсистемы и элементы живой клетки, или следующего поколения микроэлектронных компонентов. На микроуровне такие клетки как нейроны и глии взаимодействуют, что позволяет возникнуть трансцендентным феноменам: памяти, эмоциям и самоосознанию. На уровне человеческого тела огромное количество химических, биологических и когнитивных процессов объединяется для поддержания непосредственно жизни, активности и реализации индивидуальных способностей, таких, например, как создание и использование технологий. Полтысячелетия назад, великие деятели Эпохи Ренессанса, такие как Леонардо Да Винчи, Филиппо Брунеллески и Бенвенуто Челлини, были мастерами в различных областях деятельности одновременно. Сегодня, однако, специализация разделила искусство и изобретательство, и больше никто не может владеть большим, чем маленьким фрагментом общечеловеческого творческого потенциала. Мы полагаем, что конвергенция наук позволит достичь нового Ренессанса, воплощающего в себе глобальный взгляд на технологии, который будет базироваться на постоянно свойствах постоянно изменяющегося технического оборудования, математике сложных систем, а так же целостном понимании физического мира, начиная от наноуровня и заканчивая планетарным.